custom_pacific_rimfandomcom-20200216-history
Ko Ji-Hyun
'This article was written by PoNs3993. Therefore, it is within Pacific Rim: Uprising's canon timeline and ''has nothing to do with the Second Kaiju War. ''Please refrain from making edits or creating any separate page without the author's discretion. ' Ko Ji-Hyun was the secondary pilot of Praetor Chimera. She piloted the jaeger with her sister Joo-Hyun. History Early Life Ko Ji-Hyun was born on August 3, 2018 in Seoul, South Korea. She enjoyed the first two years of her life as any toddler would, goofing around with her older sister at every opportunity. Yet these two years would be the only period of Ji-Hyun's life spent with a proper family. Atticon Attack November 10, 2020 was like any other day in Seoul. That's to say, hazy, crowded, and bone-chillingly cold. A deafening roar shook Seoul as Ji-Hyun and her family were watching news of the US Navy 7th Fleet's destruction. Ji-Hyun and Joo-Hyun burrowed into their mother's arms as she took them to the nearest anti-kaiju bunker. Their father would be at a different bunker near Seoul National University, as he was a professor there. Ji-Hyun's family arrived at the bunker, only to find it sealed shut; it had filled up long ago, and couldn't accommodate more people. As their mother pleaded with the police officer to let the two girls in, Atticon's hideous visage emerged above them. The kaiju effortlessly barreled through two buildings standing in its way. Shockwaves from Atticon's movement knocked both sisters out of their mother's arm. They watched hopelessly as debris collapsed around Mother, who was still screaming for them to run. The next moment, she was gone. Thankfully, Atticon showed no interest towards two tiny, sobbing girls. It wandered off inland, only to be cut off by Cherno Alpha. A brutal smackdown ensued, ravaging most of Seoul. Ji-Hyun and her sister watched in awe as the smoking Russian jaeger hauled Atticon into the Han river. Cherno then began bludgeoning the beast with two skyscrapers, before delivering the killing blow with its incinerators. A photographer captured his Pulitzer Prize winning photo that day, of Ji-Hyun and Joo-Hyun ogling at Cherno Alpha's towering form as Seoul lay in ruins behind it. Growing Up Ji-Hyun and her sister were informed of their parents' death just as Echo Saber touched down; Father's bunker had been crushed amid the chaos of Cherno and Atticon's brawl. No other family member had survived. Thus, both sisters were taken to an orphanage, in which they spent the next twelve years. The years flew by as Ji-Hyun matured into a teenager. By then, they were living in a small basement room which Joo-Hyun(now a high-school student) paid for by working three part-time jobs. Both girls had realized long ago that going to a reputable university was their only chance of survival in Korea. Without money to spare for private academies, they had to resort to studying on their own. This, coupled with the ever-increasing need for money, meant the girls could barely sleep two hours a day. Nevertheless, situations were poised to improve, and improve they did. After the college-acceptance exams of 2034, Joo-Hyun was accepted into Yonsei Universiy, one of the three most prestigious universities in Korea. Ji-Hyun was routinely placing first in school exams, and was thus well on track to acing acceptance exams. Yet there was one major issue; tuition for Yonsei cost an astronomical 75,000 dollars, an amount the sisters couldn't dream of making. A week after Joo-Hyun's acceptance, lawmakers deleted the policy which mandated monetary assistance to destitute students. Joo-Hyun was thus faced with a gut-wrenching decision, when Ji-Hyun brought up the idea of joining the PPDC. According to the new PPDC policy, all they had to do was pass the first cut to get a J-Tech or K-Science job, even if they didn't make it to Ranger. Joo-Hyun was convinced, if not miffed at her decade of work going down the drain. Jaeger Academy Ji-Hyun passed the first cut effortlessly, as did her sister. Although the next few months of training were grueling, they passed the second cut as well. During this period, Ji-Hyun experienced a 5cm growth spurt, making her just 4cm shorter than Joo-Hyun. Both girls hit 93% compatibility on their first simulation, and went on to graduate at the top of their class. During their tenure in the Academy, they befriended a pair of graduating cadets named Valeria Perez and Carmen Rodriguez. Although young Ji-Hyun became the target of Carmen and Valeria's friendly teasing, she finally experienced something close to a "family" in over a decade. Praetor Chimera launched from Kodiak on April 3, 2035. By then, Ji-Hyun had befriended most of Praetor's crew and gotten rid of any financial concerns. Both sisters were somewhat surprised at their success, but also infinitely grateful for having made it that far. 2035 "Uprising" Ji-Hyun and Joo-Hyun were inside LOCCENT when Shao drones attacked the Incheon Shatterdome. At Marshal Lee's orders, they suited up and prepared to engage. However luck was not in their favor, as a direct missile hit to Praetor's conn-pod shattered its visor. Large chunks of optical glass penetrated Joo-Hyun's stomach. The Drift momentarily destabilized as Joo-Hyun reeled from the pain and Ji-Hyun stared at her sister in shock. Yet Joo-Hyun was seemingly back to normal a moment later, and Praetor Chimera went on to demolish six drones. As drones fell around them, Ji-Hyun couldn't help but notice her sister's growing pain. Joo-Hyun had become chalk-white, gasping for breath as a steady stream of blood cascaded out of her abdomen. The remaining three drones took their chance as Praetor's movements became sluggish. They crawled all over the mark VII, pounding its armor open and disabling half of its systems. As Ji-Hyun continued struggling, she sensed a flood of emotions from the usually-calm Joo-Hyun. Seconds later, she crumpled to the floor as a tranquilizer dart hit her neck. Ji-Hyun was ejected as her addled brain continuously spat out the word "why?" When Ji-Hyun came to, she was shocked to see Praetor still fighting. There seemed to be only one drone left standing. She could still sense Joo-Hyun's emotions, even as Praetor's conn-pod was ripped out. The last words Ji-Hyun felt through the Drift were "I love you, and I'm so sorry..." Aftermath Joo-Hyun's funeral was held two weeks later. The following months were a haze of depression for Ji-Hyun, especially after Valeria and Carmen were also confirmed dead. Still, she gradually recovered, thanks to the help of Praetor's crew and other surviving Rangers. Ji-Hyun resigned as an active-duty Ranger in November 2035. She continued her studies with monetary assistance from the PPDC, and eventually made it into Yonsei University. Personality Ji-Hyun isn't an individual keen on socializing with others; she spends most of her day inside her quarters, or with her sister. Her bleak, almost nervous expression further exemplifies her reserved personality. However, she is both approachable and compassionate, making her a popular choice for personal discussions. Ji-Hyun's young age and lack of experience in a public school system translates to unwavering honesty, sometimes even to the point of being naive. Yet she is also phenomenally observant and intelligent, able to assess situations in a different angle or accurately guess what others are thinking. These two qualities result in an uncorrupted viewpoint, one that has proven instrumental from personal discussions to large-scale PPDC operations. Deep down, Ji-Hyun is a rather sentimental person. Often lost in a haze of emotions, she tends to subconsciously drift off at times. Such emotions have caused her to become profoundly attached to those around her, from Joo-Hyun to the rest of Praetor Chimera's crew. This compassion, coupled with her uncanny ability to "read" someone else's feelings, lead to Ji-Hyun being viewed by those close to her as a mature individual with whom even their darkest secrets could be trusted. Predictably, Ji-Hyun holds tremendous respect for her sister. Joo-Hyun's calm and controlled demeanor, coupled with her inherent ability, renders her a mother-figure to Ji-Hyun. Thus, Ji-Hyun always strives to lessen her sister's burden; this has resulted in her developing into an independent individual, inheriting both Joo-Hyun's strengths and weaknesses in the process. Ji-Hyun's attractive yet cute appearance, coupled with her amiable personality, means she is quite popular among the Shatterdome's men. Yet despite her perceptiveness, she is completely oblivious to their interest in her. A few blatant actions extracted nothing more than a quizzical stare, much to the men's dismay. Skills